


O crush da minha irmã

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amor à Primeira Vista, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren alfa, Levi omega, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Top Eren Yeager, amor não correspondido, boquete, cio, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: [ABO; ALFA X ÔMEGA] O que podia ser uma terrível maré de azar, se provou na realidade ser o início da maior sorte que eles poderiam ter, pois encontraram um ao outro.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	O crush da minha irmã

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzanagiShin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanagiShin/gifts).



> Contexto: Eu organizei um amigo secreto entre alguns ereri/riren shippers e você pode ver todos os presentinhos nessa thread aqui https://twitter.com/ereristy/status/1342316187863154688 (se você estiver bloqueado me avisa, eu uso blockchain pra limpar a timeline)
> 
> E EU TIREI A MINHA EGIRL FAVORITA @izanagishin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AF EU QUASE NÃO ACREDITEI QUE ERA REAL MAS ORA ORA TIREI VOCÊ SIM AF TE AMO E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ GOSTE!!! E ME PERDOE PELO LEMON TER FICADO BEM MEIA BOCA
> 
> Eu queria ter feito algo especial de natal ou pro aniversário do Levi, mas não deu tempo então ele vai ter que considerar que tomar leitinho foi o suficiente como presente!! aksjdhaksjdhaskjd FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO LEVI <3
> 
> *Kappougi é o nome da vestimenta que o Levi está usando, vocês vão entender quando chegar lá...

Aquela tarde de quinta-feira tinha tudo para dar errado, o alfa já tinha acordado com a péssima notícia que durante a noite havia acontecido um apagão do qual ele nem se deu conta por estar dormindo, mas não demorou muito para notar os estragos que o fenômeno havia causado, no caso, a fonte de seu computador havia simplesmente queimado e agora ele teria que se virar para fazer os trabalhos da faculdade, Deus sabia como, pois ele não tinha a mínima ideia.

A confirmação de que aquele realmente não era seu dia se deu quando conversando com os amigos sobre o acontecido, a alfa que não saia do seu pé o ofereceu ajuda, ele obviamente não podia recusar pois era a solução mais simples para o seu problema, mas passar algumas horas sozinho na presença da moça ia no mínimo lhe render uma boa dor de cabeça. Primeiro por não aguentar como ela puxava seu saco o tempo todo, e segundo porque, ainda que não conseguisse entender ou explicar, simplesmente odiava as feromonas daquela alfa.

― Então eu vou ficar esperando, e como você tem uma disciplina agora eu vou pra casa e te mando o endereço por mensagem, é aqui pertinho, dá até pra ir a pé.

― Muito obrigado, Mikasa! Eu juro que não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, já tinha quase tudo pronto no meu Drive… ― Eren tentou ser mais educado ainda que estivesse por um fio de bater a cabeça contra uma parede de concreto.

― Não tem problema, Eren, os meus trabalhos já estão todos prontos, hoje eu ia apenas ajudar com a casa… ― Explicou tentando não deixar o rapaz desconfortável ao aceitar ajuda. Já era bem difícil ver um alfa aceitar ajuda de alguém, e sendo de outro alfa ficava tudo por um fio de dar errado e a mulher não podia se permitir que aquilo desse errado, afinal, aquela era sua chance de finalmente se aproximar mais do alfa que ocupa sua mente a maior parte do tempo.

A alfa então foi para casa numa excitação gigantesca, ela realmente não seria capaz de colocar em palavras o quanto estava feliz, claro que por um lado sentia um pouco de pena do alfa, sabendo que ele teria que trabalhar para repor a fonte queimada, mas por outro lado, quanto mais ele demorasse para juntar esse dinheiro, mais tempo teria que passar com ela. O cenário perfeito para que ela conseguisse conquistar seu coração.

Ao entrar em casa, Mikasa viu seu irmão mais velho sentado no sofá com o notebook apoiado em suas coxas, provavelmente trabalhando na revisão de algum texto. O homem é um ômega e trabalha remotamente para uma revista de outro estado, então era comum o ver por qualquer parte da casa usando fones de ouvidos para abafar qualquer barulho externo e uma mão segurando o queixo onde vez ou outra tirava para digitar algo e voltava a mesma posição.

― Ei, ― Mikasa chamou cutucando o ombro do irmão e aproveitando para se sentar ao lado dele ― um amigo meu vai vir aqui hoje, tem como você lavar as roupas e amanhã eu fico com suas tarefas?

― Tô trabalhando. ― Respondeu sem desviar o olhar de seu trabalho, quase soando de forma grosseira e quem não o conhecesse iria acreditar que havia sido grosso, mas aquele era o jeito do rapaz e todos do seu ciclo social já estavam mais do que acostumados com aquela atitude pouco amigável.

― Você tá sempre trabalhando, faz um favor pra mim ao menos uma vez na sua vida, é o carinha que eu gosto! ― Tentou barganhar para o emocional do outro, ainda que no fundo a alfa acreditasse que aquele ali era um ômega defeituoso que jamais teria sentimentos como pena, empatia ou compaixão.

― Que tal você me fazer um chá e a gente discute isso quando eu acabar de revisar esta coluna? ― O homem finalmente desviou os olhos da tela do notebook para olhar na direção da irmã e sorrir de forma quase maldosa.

A alfa saiu bufando para a cozinha, sabia que aquele era só o jeito do ômega de adiar a discussão onde ele só a faria sofrer um pouco de ansiedade para a resposta continuar a mesma, mas por Eren, ela tentaria de tudo. Foi com esse pensamento em mente que ela colocou a chaleira no fogo e foi até a horta cultivada pela própria família Ackerman para colher algumas folhas de Melissa para fazer um chá de Erva-cidreira para o mais velho.

Dentro de alguns minutos, o chá estava finalmente pronto, a moça então carregou uma bandeja com o maior cuidado para colocar na mesa de centro e aguardar o irmão beber, aprovar e lhe abençoar com uma resposta positiva.

― Podia ter trazido uns biscoitinhos, né? Mas de qualquer forma… Se seu amado vai vir pra cá, você não deveria estar mais preocupada em tomar um banho do que em se eu vou ou não lavar as roupas no seu lugar? ― O ômega alfinetou. ― Eu preferia mil vezes uns gritos da dona Kuchel do que alguém me achando fedido. ― Comentou fazendo uma careta. ― Ainda mais se for alguém que quero impressionar… ― Complementou, não precisando de mais nada para ver a irmã corar violentamente e correr para o banheiro, deixando o mais velho rindo da situação.

Levi não era de todo ruim, mas era fato que como quaisquer irmãos, os dois Ackerman não se davam muito bem, então era completamente normal que seu hobby favorito fosse tirar sua irmã mais nova do sério e agora que seu objetivo do dia já havia sido alcançado, deixaria que ela tivesse sua pequena felicidade de correr atrás do alfa de sua faculdade.

Ele já tinha ouvido falar da tal paixonite de sua irmã mais de uma vez, de primeiro estranhou até demais que ela tivesse ficado tão caidinha por um alfa vendo que ela sempre foi muito territorial, mas depois até entendeu que aquilo fazia bem mais o estilo da moça do que um ômega. Mikasa sempre fora do tipo que preferia desafios e coisas mais “brutas” então a menos que ela desse de cara com um ômega nada tradicional, ela acabaria se casando com um alfa ou um beta.

Terminando seu chá e verificando que toda a revisão estava acabada, o homem enviou o arquivo para a editora e fechou o notebook, indo guardá-lo em seu quarto, dando tempo para ver o vexame da irmã gritando no quarto ao lado que não sabia o que vestir, pôde também ouvir a voz de outra pessoa com quem sua irmã provavelmente conversava em uma chamada e reconheceu quase automaticamente o tom monótono e entediado da ômega, Annie.

O homem chegava a sentir um pouco de pena da loira, via de longe que ela sentia algo por sua irmã, mas que jamais seria correspondida. Por outro lado, pensava que talvez fosse melhor assim, pois desde que o "alfa da faculdade" apareceu - e Levi tinha suas dúvidas se esse cara seria o tipo que sai com outros alfas, já que não era algo comum de se ver, - ele temia que Mikasa acabasse usando a loira para preencher um buraco e isso era coisa que ninguém merecia.

Tudo que ele sabia sobre Annie era que ela lutava judô profissionalmente e adorava coisas fofas da  _ Sanrio _ , o que quebrava um pouco a ideia de uma lutadora tricampeã nacional, mas Levi não iria julgá-la por estereótipos, ele mesmo também não se encaixava tanto assim, apesar de que sua mãe e irmã sempre o caçoavam por gostar da cultura tradicional mais antiga que hoje era mais presente apenas em cidades pequenas do interior.

Para o ômega, a conexão com o passado e com a cultura do seu próprio povo era como despertar em si uma época mágica e pura. Ele sempre tivera uma grande admiração e respeito pelos costumes, trajes, festivais e também a parte espiritual e religiosa, e isso o fez estudar o tema a fundo desde o início da sua adolescência, ainda que tivera tido contato desde a infância com seus bisavós e avós que por vezes o diziam que ele deveria continuar os costumes e se portar como os antigos senhores ômegas que eram extremamente respeitados na sociedade, bem diferente de hoje que os alfas aqui e ali achavam que podiam liberar feromonas para forçá-los a submissão.

Por sorte, dele ou dos alfas, Levi nunca teve o desprazer de viver uma situação dessas, e se tivesse passado por algo semelhante, ficaria seriamente em dúvida se seria ele mesmo ou sua irmã a arrancar a cabeça do  _ filho da puta  _ primeiro, pois desde sempre Mikasa fazia a linha "Eu posso mexer com meu irmão, o resto do mundo, se tentar eu mato!". Coisa que para Levi era bem vantajoso já que ele poderia ameaçar as pessoas dizendo que Mikasa iria lá resolver tudo  _ no diálogo _ caso não o deixassem em paz, querendo ou não, ter um alfa te defendendo te dá um pouco mais de credibilidade nesse mundo podre.

Inclusive se lembrou da confraternização que teve duas semanas atrás a qual levou a irmã como acompanhante só para não ir sozinho e ela acabou servindo bastante para expulsar um alfa insistente da revista para qual ele trabalha que sempre que tem alguma oportunidade, ele chega para tentar propor que seu salário aumente em troca de alguns jantares. Como se Levi fosse aceitar uma palhaçada daquelas, ainda mais com um alfa feio e velho como ele, que o homem sabia que teria no mínimo 50 anos, mas age como se tivesse 30, o que fazia ele querer rir sempre que via aquela cabeleira loura que era claramente algum aplique para esconder a calvice.

Com essa lembrança em mente e um gosto amargo de se lembrar de alguém tão desagradável, o homem resolveu que lavar as roupas naquele dia seria o mínimo que podia fazer para retribuir a irmã por rosnar para aquele homem e dizer-lhe em alto e bom som no meio do jantar que se ele, como velho imundo que era, continuasse a importunar a si, ela iria pessoalmente lhe proporcionar a necessidade de usar algum tipo de  _ Corega _ mais forte para segurar sua dentadura.

Sendo assim, não tardou em pegar sua vestimenta que se assemelhava a um tipo de vestido branco comprido de mangas longas que iam até a metade do antebraço onde elásticos as mantinham longe dos pulsos, o traje se tratava de mais um dos tradicionais que gostava de usar, e atuava como um tipo de avental usado para atividades domésticas como lavar, passar e cozinhar. Para complementar, o homem também usa um lenço branco amarrado na cabeça que o deixava com um aspecto de dona de casa tradicional que ele particularmente gostava mesmo que todas as pessoas que ele conhecia na verdade rissem daquela e de outras de suas roupas, mas ficar inseguro por comentários de terceiros não era bem o tipo de coisa que ele fazia, muito pelo contrário.

Como não tinha pressa alguma para terminar aquela pilha enorme de roupas que iam desde suas a de sua irmã, mãe e tio, o homem tomou seu tempo para separar tudo com calma para ver o que iria para máquina, o que iria ser lavado a mão e depois separá-las por tipo de tecido e enfim por cores para enfim começar a lavagem indo das mais pesadas para as mais leves na máquina e o oposto a mão.

Mikasa mal teve tempo de se despedir direito da amiga na chamada de vídeo, pois assim que ouviu o som da campainha tocar, a mulher correu como um foguete até a porta e a Annie não se restou muito além de desligar e esperar por notícias depois.

Eren estava praticamente ensopado de suor, verdade seja dita, o sol estava de  _ lascar _ lá fora e o rapaz havia ido a pés até a casa da outra alfa por ter achado perto, e de fato era perto, o problema é que ele não contava que o sol estaria particularmente  _ puto _ e resolveria lançá-lhe raios de calor como se fosse o próprio superman tentando fritá-lo ali mesmo com o olhar, e ele não estava exagerando já que o seu celular dizia que estava fazendo 36°C sem nuvem alguma que o prometesse alguma chuva pela noite e com ventos de no máximo 3 km/h que naquele calor não era muito mais que uma leve brisa quente, a mesma sensação de abrir um carro na rua e ser atacado pelo mormaço que sai dele. Mas Eren nem sequer estranhou o tempo quentíssimo tendo em vista que ele já considerava que aquele era o pior dos piores dias de sua vida.

Enquanto o alfa moreno sentia que podia sofrer algum sintoma de insolação a qualquer instante, Mikasa certamente tomou seu tempo para admirar como estranhamente aquele homem conseguia ficar lindo mesmo coberto de suor, na verdade, ela acreditava que o deixava ainda mais sexy, principalmente quando algumas gotas lhe desciam pelo pescoço de uma forma no mínimo interessante e tudo aquilo contribuía para que as feromonas dele estivessem ainda mais forte, o que fazia ficar de certo modo com água na boca.

E lá vinham outra vez as feromonas que tanto o incomodavam e ele teve que torcer o nariz levemente e reprimir a vontade de tapá-lo.

― Você pode me dar um copo d'água? ― O rapaz resolveu pedir, tendo em vista que esse tipo de cordialidade não iria ser oferecida a ele naquele momento.

― Ah! Sim! Claro! ― Respondeu quase eufórica correndo para dentro para então voltar no mesmo segundo. ― Se sente ali no sofá, por favor. 

Eren apenas agradeceu com um meio sorriso e entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se no local que lhe fora indicado, logo inspirando um cheiro que não esperava sentir ali. Aquilo certamente eram feromonas de um ômega, e pior, um ômega que estava com o  _ cio  _ bem próximo. Realmente aquele dia estava de parabéns pelo esforço que estava tendo de fazer o moreno querer se jogar de algum lugar alto. Tudo que ele menos precisava era de um ômega com cheiro tão bom por perto para o distrair justo quando ele queria focar em terminar as coisas o mais rápido possível para se ver livre da outra alfa. Aquilo só podia ser um castigo divino.

Eren não disse que não tinha como aquilo piorar, pois ele sabia que não dava pra desafiar a entidade superior que regia aquele mundo, ainda mais quando a tal estava tão focada em lhe foder, mas foi como se tivesse dito.

Mikasa voltou com sua água e também com uma toalha de rosto e após agradecer, ele rapidamente bebeu tudo e se secou, deixando a toalha em seu colo para distrair os dedos enquanto tentava puxar uma conversa para deixar de lado seu desconforto em estar ali, resolvendo perguntar sobre a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela mente.

― Tem um ômega aqui, não é? Você podia ter dito que tinha companhia, assim eu tentava uma vaga na biblioteca mesmo… ― Falou, insinuando propositalmente que se tratasse de algum parceiro dela quando ele só queria ouvir o status de relacionamento do outro envolvido.

― Quê? É o meu irmão, ele não vai incomodar, tá lavando umas roupas lá no quintal e perfeccionista como ele é, só vai sair de lá à noite. ― Respondeu quase nervosa.

― Não que eu seja esse tipo, mas você não me conhece, Mikasa, não devia ter trazido um alfa pra casa quando seu irmão tá tão perto do cio… ― Disse se sentindo receoso, sabia como alguns ômegas nesse período viam alfas estranhos - e até alguns conhecidos - como ameaças e não queria causar uma confusão ali, mas ele estava no seu pior dia então era bem capaz que fosse até preso. Ele podia estar exagerando, mas ele não queria desafiar o universo.

― Ele tá? ― Ela perguntou realmente soando como se não tivesse percebido, parando por um instante para farejar o local. ― Eu tô tão acostumada com o cheiro dele que não notei. ― Mentiu, pois geralmente ela notava isso antes mesmo do irmão se dar conta, mas ela estava bem distraída com outras coisas, ou melhor, outra pessoa.

― Tem certeza que não tem problema eu estar aqui? Não quero trazer problemas para ninguém.

― Sem problemas, ninguém toca no meu irmão se ele não quiser, pois eu não deixo. ― Respondeu automaticamente sem raciocinar muito a respeito e Eren sorriu com a resposta vendo a moça o fazer um sinal de que esperasse ali.

― Você deve ser uma ótima irmã mais velha, ele deve te idolatrar, não é? ― Comentou imaginando uma possível versão menor da moça, se castigaria mais tarde, mas soou quase fofo em sua mente, ou talvez fosse apenas o seu gosto por crianças, sendo um dos seus maiores sonhos poder ser pai.

― Ah, ele na verdade é meu irmão mais velho. ― Respondeu sumindo no corredor que entrou, mas não demorou para que voltasse. ― Dizem que a gente é parecido, mas não acho tanto assim, ele é só um baixinho sem nenhum  _ sexy appeal _ , as vezes me pergunto como ele nasceu tão sem sal, deve ser por isso que tá solteiro, ou porque ele é chato  _ pra caralho _ .

Eren quis prender o riso, mas foi possível notar que ele estava se segurando. Nunca passou por sua mente que a alfa fosse uma irmã ciumenta, mas ela estava claramente se esforçando para fazê-lo esquecer que seu irmão tem um cheiro tão bom.  _ Como se fosse possível.  _ Pensou e logo tentou sacudir levemente a cabeça para que aquele pensamento não lhe perturbasse. Não tinha tempo para pensar num ômega fora de seu alcance naquele momento. E ainda que tivesse alguma chance, perderia o outro rapidamente como aconteceu com todas as outras pessoas com quem saiu.

Eren tinha um certo probleminha entre as pernas, e ainda que ele fosse sempre um ótimo namorado, carinhoso, atencioso, fiel e tudo mais, não houve nem sequer uma alma que continuasse com ele depois de alguma insinuação sexual. Ele ainda se lembrava vividamente da última pessoa com quem saiu e de como a garota sorriu amarelo para ele e disse que sem chances que  _ aquilo _ caberia nela e que ela não queria de jeito nenhum ser penetrada por algo tão grande e grosso.

Malditos sejam aquelas propagandas de site pornô que agem como se ter um pau grande fosse uma benção, quando as únicas pessoas que querem um pênis maior são aqueles que têm um muito pequeno, ou aqueles que nunca fizeram sexo na vida. No mundo real, ninguém tem coragem de sentar em algo daquele tamanho e por isso Eren já havia até desistido de tentar.

Ele sempre fora um rapaz romântico e cheio de sonhos do tipo uma casa com cerca branca, grama verdinha e crianças brincando no jardim enquanto ele faz carinho nos cabelos do seu ômega. Doce ilusão. A família perfeita era algo que ele nunca teria, não quando todos que saem com ele, fogem ao vê-lo nu. Não importava o quão bonito ou bom nas preliminares ele fosse, ninguém com quem ele tenha tentado na sua longa lista de três pessoas - pois para uma pessoa que acreditava em almas gêmeas e amor verdadeiro, ele já se sentia um cafajeste por ter namorado três pessoas que - tinham aceitado tentar passar uma noite com ele, e ele honestamente não queria passar por mais outra rejeição.

O moreno teve que agradecer mentalmente quando a alfa ao seu lado o tirou de seus pensamentos colocando o notebook em sua frente e dizendo a ele que podia tomar seu tempo, pois ela iria terminar o almoço. Geralmente os Ackerman deixavam a maior parte já pronta durante a noite para não ter tanto trabalho na hora que batesse a fome, sendo assim, a moça só precisava esquentar tudo e cozinhar as misturas.

Com o passar de alguns minutos que para Eren pareceram segundos, Mikasa apareceu para o convidar para o almoço, coisa que ele teve que aceitar já que estava realmente com fome após um longo dia de aulas e raivas que já tinha passado. E como imaginou a cada passo que dava para mais dentro da casa, ficava mais difícil ignorar o cheiro tão convidativo daquele ômega, mas Eren achou que talvez pudesse ignorar isso se visse que o homem em questão era uma cópia da Mikasa, assim talvez passasse a ter algum tipo de repulsa por ele também. Grande engano.

Mal se sentou à mesa no local indicado pela alfa e aquele cheiro ficou mais forte, se intensificando até tomar forma. E que forma. O homem baixinho que apareceu pela porta que provavelmente dava para a lavanderia tinha as feições mais delicadas e bem feitas que Eren já havia visto, os olhos afiados e expressão dura nem sequer prejudicavam a beleza imensurável dele. Naquele momento o moreno percebeu que estava completamente  _ fodido  _ com um  _ crush _ no irmão da sua colega de classe, mas como mágica, em menos de cinco segundos numa troca de olhares Eren se amuou e voltou seu olhar para o prato à sua frente. Aquele ômega era perfeito demais para ele e este é seu dia de azar então era capaz que algum desastre acontecesse caso ele chegasse muito perto.

― Hm… Depois eu venho almoçar… ― O homem se pronunciou dando meia volta após algum tempo olhando para o visitante e Eren jurou que nunca uma voz tão grossa e profunda havia soado tão gostosa aos seus ouvidos como aquela. Tudo naquele homem era como um apelo para que o alfa se ajoelhasse e implorasse para o ter.

Eren teve que comer em silêncio enquanto brigava com sua própria mente por estar, contra sua vontade, imaginando mil cenários onde aquele homem seria seu marido. O mais velho podia até estar soltando feromonas mais sexuais, mas o moreno estava muito mais interessado em vê-lo num altar que em sua cama, mas vê-lo carregando seus filhos no ventre também agradava sua imaginação fértil. Poucos segundos o observando e ele já podia declarar que aquele era o ômega dos seus sonhos.

Levi sentia seu coração bater freneticamente em seu peito e se questionava se aquilo era o que as pessoas chamavam de crise de pânico. Nunca nos seus vinte e sete anos ele havia sentido um aroma tão bom vindo de um alfa, nesse ponto ele entendeu porque sua irmã gostava do rapaz, mas não deu tanta importância a esse detalhe. E daí que o alfa cheira bem? Ele não conhecia tantos assim, podiam haver milhares de alfas bem perfumados no mundo. Mas a breve troca de olhares que tiveram, o jeito que mal conseguiu piscar, como aquele alfa era extremamente atraente, aquilo tudo ele sabia que era impossível se repetir. Na mesma hora sentiu que seu cio havia se despertado e ele não podia acreditar que sua entrada havia se lubrificado só de olhar o outro homem. E o calor que lentamente se elevava a partir de seu baixo ventre, se estendendo pelo restante do corpo, o deixando numa vontade imensa de voltar à cozinha e clamar posse por aquele homem.

O que estava pensando? Era literalmente o  _ crush _ de sua irmã. O cara por quem ela estava apaixonada há meses.

Certo que ele não tinha culpa do cara em questão ser imensamente lindo, sexy e cheiroso, mas isso tudo não era desculpa para ele simplesmente bancar o fura olho. Fora que, desde quando se interessava em alfas? Passou toda a sua vida com nojo deles e agora queria sentir o toque de um em específico.

Mas se o alfa o escolhesse por conta própria, ele não teria culpa, certo? Se apenas acontecesse do alfa se apaixonar por si, sem que ele atiçasse ou fosse atrás, ele não teria culpa, não é?

Mas com a roupa que estava usando…

De repente Levi ficou com raiva de si mesmo, nunca havia se importado com a opinião de ninguém sobre suas vestimentas e agora estava realmente ardendo em vergonha - e raiva - por ter sido visto assim. Parte dele queria culpar a irmã por isso, outra parte queria chorar e nunca mais passar na frente daquele homem outra vez, mas ele sabia que eram os hormônios do cio falando, talvez fosse exatamente essa a resposta pra tudo. Estava atraído pelo alfa apenas por estar no cio.

Mas isso não respondia porque nunca ficou assim na presença de outros alfas. Por que tinha que ser o alfa que sua irmã quer? Ele não podia competir com ela, ainda que ganhasse o homem, perderia a casa de tamanho inferno que Mikasa causaria.

Não tinha condições de aguentar toda essa tortura emocional, então passando rapidamente pela sala ele anunciou á mais nova que se virasse, pois ele não estava se sentindo bem e queria dormir. E ele pôde sentir a preocupação nas feromonas do outro homem, mas não sabia se era por ele não estar bem, ou por sua irmã ter que se virar. A pior parte era não saber qual dos dois ele preferia, e não era nem justo perguntar, haviam acabado de "se conhecer", entre aspas, pois sequer foram apresentados.

Eren sabia que nunca antes teve que se concentrar tanto para não perder o autocontrole, ele sentia o cheiro do outro homem se intensificar e aquilo fazia seu pau latejar dentro de suas calças. Nunca em sua vida pensou que estaria com o pau duro enquanto terminava um seminário sobre hipertensão na terceira idade. Como podia um ômega no cio causar-lhe tantas reações se literalmente dividia apartamento com outros dois ômegas e nunca havia sido um problema para ele? O irmão da Mikasa só podia ser uma espécie de divindade.

E quanto mais tempo passava ali, mais sua mente viajava para fantasias românticas que jamais seriam realidade. Queria tanto poder ao menos se apresentar ao outro, ficar próximo de alguma forma ainda que nunca fosse capaz de alcançá-lo. Parte de si sentia que morreria se se ousasse se afastar daquele homem, mas naquele ponto ele já não conseguia se concentrar no seminário e ter Mikasa o rondando estava realmente o dando nos nervos.

Levi ouviu quando o alfa foi embora apenas alguns minutos depois dele ter se trancado no quarto e se sentiu um pouco culpado quando ouviu por alto o outro dizer que iria arrumar um jeito de terminar aquele trabalho em outro lugar para não incomodar o seu cio. Ele queria poder dizer a Mikasa que não era um incômodo, mas estaria mentindo. Era incrivelmente incômodo sentir aquele cheiro que fazia suas pernas tremerem graças ao cio e não poder subir no colo dele e exigir alguma atenção. 

Para sua surpresa, ou talvez nem tanto, Mikasa veio ao seu quarto e perguntou se tinha algum problema o Eren voltar no dia seguinte, a menção ao alfa o fez ter um calafrio, mas apenas negou com a cabeça e disse que iria dormir e que não queria ser incomodado, já tinha muito na sua cabeça e ter sua irmã e mãe perturbando só iria foder com o seu humor nada instável graças aos hormônios. Por um segundo até respirou aliviado lembrando-se que já havia entregado tudo da semana para o editor, mas ficou tenso e amuado novamente com os flashes de como estava vestido como se tivesse saído de um túnel do tempo, não achava seus trajes feios, mas sabia muito bem a opinião unânime das pessoas.

Eren chegou em casa praticamente morto, nem ao menos cumprimentou os dois loiros que estavam na sala assistindo algo na TV e foi direto para o chuveiro. Ah, como ele tava desesperado por um banho extra gelado naquele dia, se tivesse uma banheira, a encheria de pedras de gelo só pra poder se esfriar propriamente, mas a temperatura do chuveiro teria que dar, ele apenas se permitiu ficar algum tempo extra ali sentindo a água o acalmar.

― Ele tá mais estranho que o normal, você devia falar com ele. ― A loira se pronunciou após ouvir a porta do banheiro bater com uma força desnecessária quando o moreno finalmente deixou o local.

― Você sentiu também? Ele tava com feromonas de ômega nele, será que tentou virar um alfa normal e foi horrível por isso ele quis tomar banho como se não houvesse uma conta de água pra pagar? ― O loiro refletiu em resposta, os três ali eram amigos de infância e sabiam muito bem das coisas pelas quais Eren havia passado nos relacionamentos anteriores.

― Que eu saiba ele tinha ido lá pra Mikasa, não entendi mais nada do que rolou aqui…

― Mikasa? A sua alfa? ― Perguntou rolando os olhos e usando um tom de voz que deixava mais que claro que aquilo o desagradava.

― Armin… ― A amiga repreendeu. ― Ela me ligou toda feliz contando seus planos de dar pra ele. Isso é quão “minha alfa” ela é… ― Bufou com uma clara raiva e desistência.

― Tá e como ela supostamente deu pra ele e ele volta com cheiro de ômega? Fora que ele não me disse nada sobre isso. ― Quis saber o rapaz.

― Também não me disse nada, fiquei sabendo pela Mi… ― Disse e não conseguiu completar a frase.

― Annie, preciso que você me dê um nocaute pra eu conseguir dormir hoje. ― Disse o moreno surpreendendo os dois que estavam concentrados demais na própria fofoca para notar que o alfa havia se aproximado.

― MISERICÓRDIA, quer me matar do coração filho da puta? ― A moça gritou enquanto botava a mão no peito para acalmar o próprio coração.

― Rápido, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele e quero morrer! ― O moreno disse despertando ainda mais a curiosidade dos ômegas.

― Ele quem? ― Armin perguntou mais rápido enquanto Annie ainda processava os pronomes usados.

― O irmão da Mikasa… ― Respondeu num tom deprimido enquanto desistia do seu nocaute e se jogava entre os loiros. ― Ele é o amor da minha vida, eu tenho certeza.

― Mikasa tem um irmão? ― Os dois perguntaram em unisom.

― Eu também não sabia, aí imagina o homem mais lindo do mundo todo arrumadinho num kappougi*, parecia até minha mãe, vocês lembram como ela usava aquilo o dia inteiro? Parecia uma deusa… Sinto tanta falta dela… Mas enfim, deu vontade de chorar e pedir ele em casamento na mesma hora e ele ainda tava no início do cio, foi demais pro meu coração. ― Tagarelou enquanto os dois continuavam boquiabertos.

― E o nome dele? ― Annie quis saber, pois ainda estava sem entender como ela, que vivia com a Mikasa, nunca havia ouvido falar do tal irmão.

― Não deu pra perguntar, fiquei com vergonha e a Mikasa parece ser super ciumenta com ele, quando insinuei o assunto ela virou pra mim e disse “mimimi ninguém toca no meu irmão mimimi eu não deixo” ― Disse tentando imitar a voz da garota, fazendo Armin rir e Annie virar os olhos.

― Deve ser ciumenta mesmo, pois nem eu sabia da existência dele… ― Comentou.

― Eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça, e por causa dele não consegui terminar meu trabalho, um de vocês vai ter que me emprestar o computador urgente. ― Disse um pouco mais sério se lembrando que só tinha mais dois dias para terminar o dito trabalho.

― Tá louco? Você vai voltar lá na Mikasa e descobrir quem é esse irmão dela! ― Annie declarou, determinada. 

― Pra quê? Eu só vou me apaixonar e tomar um fora.

― Eren, pelo amor de Deus, o cara entrou no cio só de te ver! ― Annie disse.

― Eu nunca disse isso. ― Eren se defendeu tentando se lembrar se havia citado o fato de ter ficado bons minutos com o pau latejando enquanto tentava fazer o seminário porque sua boca estava salivando pelas feromonas do ômega. Não, ele definitivamente não tinha citado isso e nem ia!

― É, mas você veio pra casa perturbado e cheirando muito a um ômega que você nem tocou, fora que você disse que ele estava no início do cio. Certeza que você fez acelerar e o coitado deve estar até agora gemendo seu nome. ― Armin refletiu em resposta.

― PARA! EU VOU FICAR PENSANDO NISSO! ME NOCAUTEIE AGORA! ― Gritou em desespero, mas tudo que recebeu foram as gargalhadas dos dois e algumas insinuações sexuais que o fizeram correr para o quarto e se trancar lá pedindo a Deus para desaparecer da face da terra o mais rápido possível.

Na manhã seguinte Eren acordou com a notícia que só tinha duas aulas, então mandou uma mensagem para a Mikasa pedindo para usar o notebook dela. Tinha que fazer isso, pois estava sendo mortalmente ordenado por Annie a voltar lá e pedir não só o nome, mas também o número do ômega, ele já estava até suando frio, tanto por vergonha e ansiedade, pois aquele homem era literalmente a materialização de seus sonhos e fantasias, mas também porque Mikasa já havia deixado claro para ele que era possessiva com o irmão e ele não era doido de provocar aquela mulher.

Chegando na universidade, foi imediatamente recebido com a tal correndo em sua direção.

― Ainda bem que você chegou, eu tenho que apresentar um negócio na terceira aula e como não vou mais te ver tão cedo, faça o seguinte: pegue meu notebook lá em casa e traga pra cá, o wifi daqui não é tão ruim… ― Disparou dando as chaves para o rapaz que piscou algumas vezes sem entender muito bem.

― Tá mandando eu entrar na sua casa sem você? Tá maluca? ― Perguntou quando finalmente raciocinou.

― Por quê? Tem nada demais e tem gente lá, você não iria poder roubar nada. ― Respondeu rindo e correu para sua sala deixando o moreno para trás.  _ É, você tem um ômega no cio em casa. Um ômega extremamente atraente no cio. _

Aquilo só podia ser Deus tentando testar seu autocontrole, não tinha outra explicação. Se o cheiro já estava tão gostoso no dia anterior, ele teria que entrar hoje com uma máscara de gás se não quisesse deixar tatuado na casa de Mikasa que ele quer muito o irmão dela. Ele estava tão fodido.

Eren passou suas aulas completamente perturbado e qualquer um podia notar tanto por que ele não parava de bater o pé como também pelas feromonas estranhas, uma mistura de ansiedade e medo que ninguém ali podia entender do que se tratava e Eren dava graças a Deus por isso, pois odiaria que alguém mais ali soubesse que ele estava assim porque planejava chamar um ômega para sair com ele. Não qualquer ômega, um que era o irmão da Mikasa.

Levi acordou com o barulho do trinco da porta, estava com o sono leve graças ao cio, e logo foi atingido por um cheiro que demorou a reconhecer, mas assim que sua mente assimilou as coisas foi como um choque elétrico, o homem pulou da cama em desespero e vendo a bagunça que estava os lençóis, ele queria urgentemente ir lavá-los, mas não tinha forças para isso e não queria dar de cara com o moreno, pois estava começando a duvidar se teria algum autocontrole perto daquele alfa. Se odiava por pensar aquilo, mas verdade fosse dita, ele passou a noite inteira praticamente delirando sobre o outro, tudo o que mais queria era sentar naquele homem e cessar seus pensamentos sujos de uma vez por todas.

Ele ficaria trancado em seu quarto se não fosse pela fome absurda que estava sentindo e de qualquer maneira, ele ainda teria Mikasa para o impedir de chegar perto do alfa então saiu do quarto tentando não chamar atenção e correu para cozinha, esbarrando no alfa que tem perturbado sua mente.

― É… Desculpa… Hm… Meu nome é Eren, eu estava aqui ontem e sua irmã disse pra eu vir buscar o notebook dela emprestado, eu já vou sair. ― Disse enquanto o ajudava a levantar.

Levi percebeu que, o agora identificado como Eren, não o olhava enquanto falava e só então ele notou que havia saído do quarto só de short, um curto demais pro seu gosto, mas era o jeito pois odiava dormir nu e o cio o deixava com muito calor. Agora pela segunda vez ele queria morrer por nunca conseguir causar uma boa impressão para este alfa, era Deus querendo o punir por estar afim do mesmo cara que sua irmã?

― Levi… ― Respondeu acanhado, queria se pegar na porrada por estar falando assim, mas não conseguia evitar quando estava fazendo o máximo para não se oferecer de bandeja, mais do que já estava aparecendo só de short no meio do seu cio num lugar onde estavam só os dois, e por Deus, qualquer coisa poderia acontecer e como ele queria que acontecesse.

― Levi… ― O rapaz repetiu como se testasse o som daquele nome saindo por sua boca e o outro quase estremeceu ao ser chamado por aquela voz, como queria ouvir mais e mais. ― Eu sei que essa não é a melhor hora, e sei que sua irmã é ciumenta e vai querer me matar… ― Começou ainda sem olhar para o mais velho, perdendo a expressão confusa que este fez. ― Eu queria pedir seu número… Se não for um incomodo, é claro. Você pode negar ou deixar pra responder depois… ― Disse nervosamente e Levi teve que rir.

― Por quê? É por eu estar no cio? ― Perguntou desconfiado, como aquele alfa que beirava a perfeição estava simplesmente pedindo por seu número do jeito mais fofo possível com as bochechas coradas e desviando o olhar enquanto mordia o próprio lábio entre as palavras?

― Ei! Seu cheiro pode até ser essa delícia que é, mas você parece um Deus e ontem quando você estava usando o kappougi eu pensei “Eu quero casar com ele”. Pouco me importa o seu cio, eu não tocaria em você ainda que você pulasse em mim. ― Eren respondeu agora olhando firmemente nos olhos do mais baixo, claramente ofendido com aquele comentário, mas só conseguiu fazer com que o menor sentisse mais tesão. 

― Você tem certeza? ― Perguntou se aproximando até colocar a mão no peitoral do mais alto. Mal encostou e já podia sentir todos os músculos do rapaz se tencionarem ainda mais, podia ver também que ele havia prendido a respiração. ― Eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas não me importaria se fosse com você… ― Disse com a voz um pouco mais baixa contra o peito do mais novo.

― Le-Levi, por favor. Isso é por causa do cio, volte pro seu quarto eu já vou sair… ― Disse tentando tirar o outro de perto de si.

― Eren… ― Chamou manhoso enquanto se desviava do outro para não ser tirado dali. E Eren quase perdeu a consciência pelo jeito que seu nome foi pronunciado pelo outro, mas por sorte havia uma foto da Mikasa na parede que o trouxe de volta à realidade.

― Primeiro, sua irmã vai me matar se eu tocar em você e segundo e mais importante: Eu não vou tirar proveito de você nessa situação! ― Respondeu, finalmente conseguindo aumentar a distância entre os dois.

Levi apenas fez uma expressão de quebrar o coração na visão de Eren, fazendo um beicinho e indo para o quarto da sua irmã buscar o notebook que o outro disse que havia ido buscar, o arrumando na bolsinha dele junto com o carregador e voltando para a sala.

― Se quiser mesmo meu número, se vire para pedir a minha irmã já que está tão preocupado com ela. ― Disse sendo realmente grosso. O que diabos sua irmã tinha a ver com qualquer coisa ali? Certo que Mikasa era apaixonada por ele, mas ele precisava ficar lembrando disso o tempo todo?

― Levi, não fica assim, por favor. Eu- Você… A Mikasa tem ciúmes de você e eu entendo, eu super teria também se você fosse meu irmão, eu tenho que respeitar a territorialidade dela. Ela literalmente falou mal de você quando eu disse que você estava no cio. E também deixou claro que não deixa as pessoas te tocarem. ― Disse e Levi teve que rir, indo para a cozinha pegar qualquer coisa para comer.

― Já sentiu as feromonas da minha irmã? ― Perguntou pegando uma maçã enquanto subia na bancada para se sentar e ofereceu uma ao alfa que negou e disse que preferia apenas água.

― Eu tento ignorar porque eu odeio, são estranhas demais. MAIS UM MOTIVO pra eu não irritar ela. ― Respondeu aceitando a água que logo lhe foi oferecida em um copo de vidro que estava ao lado de onde o ômega sentava com uma certa elegância apesar de estar apenas de short e Eren sabia que se olhasse demais iria ficar duro.

― Já sentiu as feromonas de outro alfa quando ele tá com tesão? ― Levi perguntou, aquilo estava ficando interessante, ele já estava quase certo de que Eren não fazia ideia de que Mikasa era afim dele. Talvez ele contasse.

― Pra ser sincero, não… Só ando com ômegas e betas desde criança. ― Admitiu dando de ombros. ― O que isso tem a ver? ― Perguntou e Levi sorriu de forma quase assustadora, deixando o alfa confuso.

― Mikasa não está preocupada em você usar esse pau ― Disse deslizando os dedos do pé pela coxa do mais alto, até parar no membro que pôde notar estar quase desperto. ― em mim. ― Completou parando para dar uma mordida em sua maçã antes de continuar. ― Ela está preocupada em você o usando em alguém que não seja ela.

― Meu Deus. É por isso que eu acho tão ruim o cheiro dela? ― Perguntou inocentemente e Levi acabou dando uma gargalhada.

― Prontinho alfa, agora você entende que não tem problema algum você dar uma relaxada e me foder aqui mesmo? ― Perguntou se inclinando para puxá-lo para perto, encostando suas testas enquanto o mais novo parecia ainda processar tudo.

― Mas eu ainda preciso te cortejar, te tratar respeitosamente como você merece… ― Começou e Levi rolou os olhos.

― Respeitosamente deite na minha cama e não me impeça de te chupar e sentar até cansar.

― Levi…

― Por favor, eu quero você… Hum?  **Meu alfa** … ― Apelou para chamá-lo assim, quem sabe ele teria algum tipo de fetiche? E ainda poderia se acostumar a usar o apelido, algo nele dizia que Eren nunca seria só uma foda. Primeiro por não ser do feitio de nenhum dos dois, e segundo por toda a conversa que tiveram fez o coração do ômega se aquecer, era como se Eren tivesse sido feito sob medida para ele.

―  _ Porra… _ ― Disse e pensou. Demorou um pouco, mas respirando fundo e se convencendo de que nada rolaria mesmo ele então apenas abraçou o ômega, esperando que ele cruzasse as pernas em sua cintura para que o carregasse para o quarto, aproveitando para deixar alguns beijos no pescoço que não estava destinado a sua mordida como todos os outros.

Levi não precisou de dica para fazer exatamente o esperado pelo maior, parando os beijos em seu pescoço para puxar o alfa para beijá-lo nos lábios, por alguma razão ele sabia que não era apenas o cio o deixando tão lubrificado, tudo em seu alfa era apelativo o suficiente para o deixar naquele estado a qualquer momento, seu cheiro, sua voz, seus toques, seus beijos, tudo o deixava a ponto de implorar para que ele estivesse dentro de si.

― Como você gosta? ― Perguntou entre os beijos quando passaram pela porta do quarto que Eren apenas puxou com o pé para fechar.

― Com você ― Respondeu continuando os beijos enquanto tentava ficar ainda mais colado ao outro.

― Levi, é sério! ― Pediu parando os beijos para olhar nos olhos do mais velho.

― É sério também, não seria assim se fosse outro.

― Então você faz o que sentir vontade, não quero te machucar ou forçar a algo que você não queira, certo?

― Certo. ― Respondeu satisfeito pelo alfa ser tão submisso a ele mesmo quando ele estava liberando tantas feromonas que fariam outros alfas ficarem possessivos.  _ Definitivamente feito para mim.  _ Pensou. ― Senta na ponta, quero te chupar. ― Pediu retornando aos beijos que trocavam enquanto esperava o alfa se sentar quase desajeitadamente para finalmente descer do seu colo e se pôr de joelhos na frente do homem, o vendo tirar a camisa e o observar atentamente.

― Você não precisa se não quiser, sabe disso não é? ― Eren tentou buscar mais uma vez pelo consentimento do outro, sabia que ômegas no cio acabavam ficando mais submissos e faziam a vontade do alfa ainda que fosse contra a dele mesmo.

― Eu quero ― Levi respondeu quase perdendo a paciência com todo o cuidado do maior, começando a desabotoar sua calça antes que ele simplesmente desistisse de o comer.

Levi não tinha visto outros alfas nus na vida real, claro que já tinha visto os de pornografia, afinal ele não era inocente ou puritano, mas ele tinha quase certeza que nem todo alfa tinha um pau tão grosso como aquele se destacando por baixo de uma cueca de algodão vermelha, o ômega gastou um certo tempo admirando e se sentindo um pouco nervoso se dando conta de que aquela era realmente sua primeira vez com alguém. Não tinha nenhum problema com isso, afinal mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. E ele queria, queria muito que fosse ali e naquele momento, e, principalmente, com aquele alfa.

Observando um pouco mais, ele notou que a cueca do outro tinha um ponto já bem molhado e não resistiu a colocar a boca no local dando um beijo casto e depois uma breve lambida que fez o alfa se arrepiar, o encorajando a dar uma chupada por cima do pano. Conseguia ver que o alfa tremia, provavelmente tentando se controlar para dar ao ômega todo o controle da situação e Levi gostou bastante daquilo.

Logo Levi deixou sua curiosidade vencer e puxou a cueca para baixo, talvez com o rosto perto demais pois assim que aquele pau foi liberado, ele bateu na lateral do seu rosto, o deixando com um pouco de vergonha, principalmente quando o alfa levou a mão a sua bochecha e fez um carinho pedindo desculpas.

― Eu não tenho camisinha que caiba aí… ― Disse pensativo enquanto encarava o pênis do maior, duvidava até que sua boca desse conta, mas o que era uma dor na mandíbula comparada aos sons que seu alfa faria.

― Eu gosto de crianças ― Eren respondeu brincando apenas para descontrair sua própria mente.

― Nem vem, controle o seu pau, se eu aparecer grávido eu te mato! ― Respondeu e não deu tempo para uma reação do outro e lambeu toda a extensão da base até a cabeça. Não sabia se era apenas seu cio, mas aquilo era curiosamente prazeroso para si mesmo, então continuou lambendo e vez ou outra tentando colocá-lo em sua boca, fazendo alguns sons que aparentemente deixavam o seu alfa ainda mais excitado, se é que tinha como aquele pau ficar mais duro.

Quando Levi finalmente se acostumou com o tamanho em sua boca, começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem sempre pressionando a fenda com a língua quando subia a cabeça e descia deixando que tocasse sua garganta, depois de algum tempo já se sentia o mestre naquilo e começou a aumentar a velocidade tendo os gemidos roucos do alfa como sua trilha sonora, o deixando cada vez mais excitado, mal podia esperar para tê-lo dentro de si, sua entrada já estava tão lubrificada que achava que mesmo com aquele tamanho, Eren entraria facilmente e o faria gozar na primeira metida.

― Levi, eu vou gozar… ― Avisou levando a mão até os cabelos do mais velho e ele não sabia se havia sido ignorado de propósito ou se o outro estava realmente gostando tanto quanto demonstrava enquanto gemia contra seu pau e soltava feromonas ainda mais convidativas.

Não demorou muito para sentir que realmente estava prestes a gozar, tentando puxar o homem e recebendo apenas um tapa na mão enquanto o outro o olhava como quem iria o matar se não o deixasse mamar em paz. Eren apenas engoliu em seco achando até um pouco sexy e resolveu apenas aceitar que as coisas ali sempre seriam da maneira que o mais baixo queria e logo preencheu a boca dele com seu gozo, o ajudando a limpar as laterais e engolir tudo, Levi ainda o chupou um pouco quando terminou, só o suficiente para que ele voltasse a ficar duro mais rápido.

― Eu preciso de você dentro de mim, agora. ― Pediu, parecendo muito mais uma ordem.

― Você quer que eu te prepare? ― Perguntou puxando o homem do chão para o seu colo, aproveitando a situação para passear suas mãos pelas coxas e bunda do menor, deixando alguns beijos no ombro dele.

― Preparar? Mais lubrificado do que eu já tô você vai entrar deslizando! ― Levi reclamou, tentando empurrar o maior um pouco para conseguir montar sozinho. Se Eren não o daria o que ele queria, ele poderia tomar sozinho.

― Eu só quero ter certeza de que não vou te machucar, você vai gostar ― Disse apertando a bunda do mais velho com uma força que não conseguiu medir na hora que fez com que os dois acabassem gemendo.

― Chupei seu pau duro e mole, o mínimo que você pode fazer é me comer logo ― Levi reclamou se jogando ainda mais pra cima do alfa, empinando a bunda para trás se sentindo coagido a pedir mais daquela atenção na sua bunda, aparentemente para o seu corpo, qualquer toque de Eren era mais que satisfatório.

― É mesmo? ― Eren perguntou num tom sarcástico, continuando uma espécie de massagem na bunda do ômega com a mão esquerda enquanto dois dedos da sua direita o adentraram para alargá-lo um pouco.

― Sim, eu quero tanto você dentro de mim, não me faça implorar, já está sendo humilhante o suficiente assim ― Falou cravando as unhas nos ombros do maior quando esse acertou sua próstata levemente.

Seus gemidos já estavam inebriantes o suficiente para deixar o alfa por um fio de perder o controle, Levi por si só já era sexy demais, gemendo enquanto se esfregava contra seu pau então era quase um teste de até quando Eren aguentaria antes de jogá-lo naquela cama e fodê-lo como ele merecia, mas ele não faria isso, pelo menos não quando era a primeira vez de ambos.

― Se doer me avisa, por favor. ― Pediu. ― Não sei se consigo me segurar por mais tempo ― Confessou rindo nervosamente enquanto pressionava uma ultima vez o ponto que fez o homem reagir com mais tesão e retirou os dedos fazendo um som erótico, automaticamente o dando vontade de chupar os próprios dedos e assim o fez, vendo o mais velho corar e tentar parar o ato. 

― Você é uma delícia, Levi. ― Disse antes de o puxar para mais um beijo enquanto usava a lubrificação em seu próprio pênis para facilitar o trabalho, logo se posicionando para penetrá-lo, não demorando para sentir quão apertado ele ainda estava, mas ao contrário do que pensou, Levi não havia se tensionado e não parecia querer parar então apenas separou as bocas brevemente para olhá-lo nos olhos em busca de uma confirmação.

― O que você está esperando? ― Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e empurrando seu quadril para baixo em busca de mais, vendo o alfa endurecer e o segurar para que parasse ali. ― O que foi? Eu aguento, é uma rola, não um canhão.

―  _ Porra _ , Levi… ― Riu contra o pescoço do menor. ― É só que você tá muito apertado e quente… ― Tentou explicar como pôde.

― Isso é ruim? ― Perguntou preocupado.

― Não, muito pelo contrário… ― Disse enquanto entrava um pouco mais, acabando por soltar um gemido rouco contra a orelha do mais velho.

― Não entendi, se está gostoso só continue, quero que você se sinta tão bem quanto eu, alfa. ― Pediu rebolando contra o colo do outro.

― Eu vou gozar muito rápido se você for com tudo!

― Quem disse que eu ligo? ― Respondeu e resolveu que teria que tomar o controle da situação, começando a se movimentar, descendo o máximo que conseguia e subindo se apoiando nos ombros do mais novo em um ritmo um pouco lento pela falta de prática, mas logo conseguindo aumentar a velocidade recebendo um pouco da ajuda do alfa.

Foram pelo menos quatro vezes e em várias posições diferentes para o ômega finalmente se sentir satisfeito e agora sentado sobre a barriga do alfa, brincando inocentemente com seus dedos enquanto os dois tiravam uma pausa ele observava aquele que queria que fosse seu namorado quase adormecer em seus lençóis ainda mais sujos do que quando acordou. Teria tido um nojo absurdo se aquele não fosse o cara mais gostoso do mundo. 

― Quer tomar um banho comigo? ― Perguntou sentindo que ainda que Eren fosse muito atraente, ficaria melhor se os dois não estivessem suados e fedendo a porra.

― Pode ser daqui a- ― Começou, mas levantou-se de supetão, segurando o ômega com força contra seu peito por instinto. ― Mikasa?

― Mikasa? ― Levi repetiu confuso e virou-se para onde o alfa olhava com uma expressão indescritível que ia entre possessividade, medo e algo que Levi não conseguiu decifrar. ― Oh. ― Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer quando viu a irmã boquiaberta na porta que estava entreaberta atrás de si.

― Sério isso? ― A moça perguntou e Levi apenas se virou de volta para Eren e o abraçou se enfiando ali como se quisesse sumir. Não queria ter que ver um escândalo da irmã quando tinha acabado de se recuperar do melhor orgasmo da vida dele. Estava se preparando mentalmente para isso, mas não com Eren na cena, ele não precisava ter que ver aquilo.

― Desculpa, Mikasa, aconteceu- ― Eren começou e parou por algum motivo que o mais velho não entendeu, mas podia apostar que sua irmã estava fazendo alguma expressão significativa que fez o homem se calar, então Levi se viu forçado a voltar a encará-la. 

― Você! ― Apontou para o irmão. ― Eu achei que você fosse virgem e não que saia por aí abrindo as pernas pra qualquer alfa! ― Falou com uma raiva e uma decepção quase óbvia na voz. ― E você! ― Agora apontou para o alfa abaixo do seu irmão. ― “Não sou esse tipo de alfa” não é? Me poupe! Eu confiei em você e você entra na minha casa e fode o meu irmão! ― Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. ― E você! ― Novamente apontando para o irmão. ― Você sabia, Levi! Que porra! ― Terminou saindo dali e se trancando em seu próprio quarto.

Por mais que soubesse que Eren era um alfa solteiro e poderia muito bem sair com quem ele quisesse, de todos os cenários que imaginou de ter seu coração quebrado, nenhum envolvia seu irmão ainda escorrendo gozo com lubrificação de sua entrada praticamente exibindo o Eren como um troféu, ou ao menos, foi assim que enxergou. De todos os limites que o irmão já tinha cruzado para irritá-la, aquele de longe havia sido definitivamente o pior. Nem sabia se algum dia conseguiria o encarar sem ter a imagem dos dois claramente pós foda em sua mente.

― Eu acho que aquele banho ficaria ótimo agora… ― O alfa disse quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado quando a moça bateu a porta ao lado.

Levi deu um leve sorriso e se levantou, logo se arrependendo ao sentir que as pernas estavam fracas demais para se manterem de pé.

― Socorro, Eren, eu não consigo andar! ― Disse um pouco mais alto do que queria e fez o mais novo rir, mas não demorou para sentir-se ser colocado no colo como uma noiva.

― Desculpa, acho que passei um pouco da conta. ― O alfa disse deixando um beijo na testa do ômega.

― Não, eu tô fraco assim por causa do meu cio, nem ouse pegar mais leve na próxima. ― Reclamou com a simples menção a ser tratado com mais delicadeza, o mais novo já havia agido como se ele fosse de porcelana, provavelmente porque era sua primeira vez, e por isso aceitou, mas não deixaria isso acontecer outra vez.

― Então haverá uma próxima? ― O rapaz perguntou enquanto adentrava a suíte do outro.

― Você não quer? ― Respondeu com outra pergunta.

― Só achei que nunca mais iria querer me ver por causa da sua irmã… ― Se justificou antes de colocar o mais velho no chão e ligar o chuveiro.

― Ela supera… ― Respondeu, desejando que aquilo fosse realmente verdade. ― Quer ficar pro jantar? Posso te apresentar pro resto da família, minha mãe vai querer saber porque eu estou cheirando a alfa.

― Vou adorar ficar pra conhecê-la, mas eu não ando por aí com uma cueca extra sabe… Já estava meio incomodado porque sei que vou ter que ir pra casa usando uma suja…

― Posso ter alguma mais folgada que caiba em você, quando a gente sair do banho eu olho. ― Disse dando de ombros sem realmente dar muita importância para aquilo, estava mais preocupado em como dizer pra sua mãe que tinha fodido com o crush da Mikasa durante toda a manhã.

― Qualquer coisa posso passar em casa e voltar na hora do jantar, eu não moro longe… ― Sugeriu e viu a expressão do menor se fechar.

― Pretende me deixar sozinho quando eu estou no cio e em casa com a pessoa que mais me odeia atualmente? Achei que fosse mais atencioso, alfa… ― Dramatizou dando as costas ao maior, a esta altura já havia notado que Eren era fraco nesse quesito. Era bom ser mimado assim.

― Você sabe que uma hora terei que ir pra casa, não é? ― Eren perguntou rodeando o outro com os braços e deixando alguns beijos pelo seu cabelo molhado.

― Você volta amanhã? ― Perguntou num tom quase manhoso que fez Eren ter que morder a língua para não chamar aquele homem de fofo, os flashbacks de quando estavam na cama e ele ousou falar isso e acabou sendo acertado por um soco ainda estavam vívidos demais. Definitivamente guardaria para si até esquecer aquilo.

― Pode me ligar quando me quiser por perto. ― Prometeu, beijando a cabeça do mais baixo.

― Mesmo se for às três da manhã? ― Perguntou brincando, mas num tom sério que Eren não conseguiu distinguir.

― Tenha pena de mim, eu acordo às 5 horas pra ir pra aula! ― Choramingou.

― E quanto aos fins de semana? ― Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

― Se eu não tiver nenhuma prova ou trabalho, sou todo seu. ― Declarou. ― Inclusive, pode passar a noite no meu apartamento sempre que quiser.

― Você faz qual curso, por sinal? Nós nem nos conhecemos direito… Você mora só ou o que? Como conheceu minha irmã? ― Perguntou curioso a respeito do rapaz que já havia o conquistado enquanto agilizavam o banho juntos.

― Eu faço medicina e quero me especializar em pediatria, estou no quinto período e sou veterano da sua irmã, ela me conheceu quando fui monitor de uma disciplina que ela estava pagando semestre passado. Eu moro com dois amigos de infância, Annie e Armin, a gente veio do interior, por isso dividimos apartamento juntos. Eu não trabalho, mas às vezes faço uns bicos, quem me sustenta de verdade na cidade é o meu meio-irmão, Zeke. Nosso pai faleceu quando éramos crianças, minha mãe mora no interior ainda e eu quero me formar logo para trazê-la pra perto de mim. Eu quis fazer medicina porque meu pai era médico, o Zeke também é. Hm, acho que essa é minha história…

― Quantos anos você tem mesmo? ― Perguntou notando que "quinto período" e “meu irmão me sustenta” soava muito jovem para ele.

― Vinte… ― Disse quase incerto.

― Vinte e? ― Esperou o outro completar e depois de algum silêncio, Levi o encarou cobrando a resposta que finalmente veio.

― Só vinte, pelo menos até março… ― Explicou e viu o outro fazer uma expressão de surpresa.

― Meu Deus, praticamente um adolescente, o que eu fiz?!

― Ei! Pode me xingar, mas chamar de adolescente? Basicamente disse que sou insuportável! ― Eren retrucou ofendido.

― Traumas? ― Perguntou curioso sobre aquela reação exagerada.

― Odeio os calouros. 

― Gostoso como você é, posso até imaginar porque eles te irritam… ― Insinuou enquanto saia do banho sendo acompanhado, lê-se quase sendo carregado por Eren, pois a fraqueza nas pernas ainda se fazia presente, mas ele não queria dar o braço a torcer.

― Mas e você, se me achou tão novo assim, quantos anos você tem,  _ daddy _ ? ― Brincou com o apelido enquanto recebia uma cueca que fora jogada em uma direção.

― Eren, se você repetir isso eu dou uma joelhada nas suas bolas! ― Ameaçou com um olhar mais sério que o de costume.

― Calma, meu amor. Tô só brincando, você prefere vovô? Ou senhor seria mais respeitoso? ― Brincou apenas para receber um empurrão sem muita vontade vindo do outro.

― Vá se foder.

― Me foda você, covarde. ― Respondeu de maneira infantil dando a língua.

― Oh, então temos aqui um alfa que troca os lugares… 

― Se for com você, não vejo problema algum. Eu sei que meu ômega daria conta, não é? ― Disse sugestivo e realmente estava sendo honesto, nunca havia pensado a respeito, mas não parecia ser ruim se fosse com Levi. ― Mas você tá desviando do assunto!

― Vinte e sete. Formado em letra e pós-graduado em, digamos, tradução. Eu trabalho como revisor numa revista no estado vizinho, mas tô tentando vaga numa editora daqui porque odeio meu chefe. Como me deixam trabalhar de casa, eu só vou pessoalmente nas confraternizações e para assinar meu contracheque, pois sou obrigado. Eu ainda moro com minha família porque é muito burocrático sair de casa, então só pretendo sair daqui quando eu me casar. Eu não conheço meu pai, mas minha mãe mora aqui, ela trabalha o dia inteiro como secretária e meu tio, irmão dela, também mora aqui e trabalha como PM, você não vai conhecê-lo hoje porque ele sai quando eu estou no cio e só volta quando eu já estou bem. Acho que isso é tudo…

― Você é uns bons anos mais velho que a Mikasa e não conhece seu pai? Como? ― Perguntou curioso se os dois eram filhos de pais diferentes ou se havia outra história ali.

― Eu sei quem ele é, só não o conheço. Ele é um vagabundo que perseguia minha mãe e hoje está preso. ― Disse dando de ombros enquanto se questionava se devia se vestir por completo, ainda estava em seu cio, mas passá-lo com Eren havia o acalmado bastante e era quase como se estivesse de volta ao início, mas tinha medo que de repente aquele calor todo voltasse outra vez e ele definitivamente não poderia fazer nada, não com Mikasa em casa, ele não seria tão ruim assim. Mas seu alfa tinha gostado de o ver vestido tradicionalmente, aquilo por si só era incentivo o suficiente para que ele não se importasse com mais nada e fosse se vestir devidamente.

― Sinto muito… ― Disse abraçando o menor por trás.

― É melhor assim, ele não faz diferença alguma. O que você gosta de comer? Além de mim, é claro. ― Perguntou desviando daquele assunto, não tinha problemas em falar sobre aquilo, mas estava apenas com uma maçã na barriga esse tempo todo, então ele queria comer e podia fazer isso mimando aquele alfa que não o soltava por nada. Talvez ele até se acostumasse com aquilo.

― Engraçadinho. Eu como de tudo, não se preocupe. ― Disse acarinhando o homem à sua frente. Parte de si queria perguntar se ele não se incomodava com todo aquele grude, mas a outra parte tinha medo da resposta e de como iria o ferir.

― Não foi isso que eu perguntei. ― Respondeu encarando o outro com raiva.

― Hmm… Tinha essa pizza caseira que minha mãe costumava fazer todo fim de semana que eu realmente amo. Eu também gosto muito de baião de dois e rocambole de goiaba, mas separados, óbvio. ― Disse finalmente entendendo que o menor só queria saber seus gostos.

― Não sei fazer nada disso… Aqui a gente vive do básico feijão, arroz, macarrão e uma mistura. Você acha que sua mãe me ensinaria a cozinhar as coisas que você gosta? ― Perguntou fazendo um biquinho que Eren teve que beijar antes de responder quase derretido.

― Você quer cozinhar pra mim?! ― Perguntou sem acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo com ele. Se o dia anterior havia sido o pior da sua vida, o atual era o melhor só pra compensar.

― Você é o meu alfa e disse que fico bonito com meu kappougi. ― Respondeu sem dar muita importância, mas apontando para si mesmo já que estava trajado, enquanto os guiava para a cozinha. 

― Você fica perfeito em seu kappougi, mas eu duvido muito que você consiga fazer alguma coisa se estivermos sozinhos. ― Disse sugestivo descendo uma mão até a bunda do menor e deixando um beijo na sua orelha.

― Eren! ― Repreendeu e viu o maior fazer uma expressão inocente. Como era falso.

― Por sinal, estamos saindo agora, não é? Como devo te apresentar pros meus amigos? Eles vão perguntar mil coisas quando eu chegar em casa. ― Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto e descobrir o tema que estava o incomodando desde cedo, afinal, os planos do alfa incluíam chamar o ômega para sair, paparicá-lo por algumas semanas, o pedir em namoro de alguma forma romântica e o resto seria o que Deus quisesse.

― Diga que sou seu namorado e que os Ackerman são bem possessivos. ― Respondeu enquanto começava a preparar o almoço dos três, pois faria sim comida para sua irmã, ainda que talvez ela não fosse aceitar comer.

― Hm, mas então namorado… Você pode me emprestar seu notebook pra eu terminar um trabalho? ― Perguntou meio sem graça, finalmente lembrando que ao invés de transar por horas ele devia mesmo era ter feito o trabalho que o colocou nesta situação.

― Claro, pode usar enquanto eu preparo o almoço. Eu vou te chamar quando estiver tudo pronto. Tá na minha escrivaninha lá no quarto. ― Disse e viu o moreno se afastar. 

Como seus avôs sempre lhe disseram, para tudo existe uma primeira vez. Aquela era a primeira vez que Levi se via cozinhando para um alfa que não fosse da sua família. Era também a primeira vez que passava o seu cio com alguém. Era a primeira vez que sentia essa vontade de voltar para o quarto e se jogar nos braços daquele homem que mal conhecia. Era a primeira vez que queria ser romântico. Era a primeira vez que alguém o elogiava por quem ele era. Era a primeira vez que se via parado na porta de seu próprio quarto apenas observando o alfa deitado de bruços em sua cama e pôde notar que o maior já havia trocado os lençóis. Poderia muito bem ficar acostumado com tudo aquilo.

Era a primeira vez que sua vida era virada de cabeça para baixo e ele nunca pensou que iria gostar tanto de ter sua rotina quebrada, pois agora tinha um alfa que ele queria por perto, que era seu namorado. Ele estava verdadeiramente ansioso para ver no que aquilo iria dar, se tudo desse certo, um dia ele estaria vivendo um sonho secreto que morava no fundo da sua mente, trancado a sete chaves para que ninguém soubesse que no fundo ele era igual a todos os ômegas.

Ele queria aquilo, queria ver aquele alfa chegar em casa cansado de um dia de plantão e recebê-lo com um beijo, queria ter um bebê dormindo no seu colo, queria que aquele homem amasse eles dois. Queria ser mimado e mimá-lo o tempo todo, queria fazer todos os gostos daquele homem e queria que aquele sonho fosse real e que nunca acabasse. Algo em seu coração dizia que seu sonho estava bem ali, deitado de bruços na sua cama que ele mesmo arrumou.

― Ei, Eren… Vamos comer juntos? ― Chamou e viu o rapaz o olhar com aqueles lindos olhos verdes brilhantes. Talvez essa fosse a única coisa a qual ele não se acostumaria. Não se acostumaria a ser olhado com tanta devoção.


End file.
